The developments of electronic devices have been applied to various fields close to our lives. The electronic devices are circulated to have various sizes according to their functions and according to the tastes of the users, and the external appeal, functions, and slimness of the devices have become more important. Further, even though the device has substantially the same function as that of another manufacturer's device, the users prefer devices having an excellent and appealing design. In particular, the external appearance (color, texture, or the like) of a protection housing (for example, a protection cover) that is separately mounted to protect at least some areas of an electronic device is becoming a measure for improving a purchase demand of the user on the electronic device.